


Arry

by Samanthane



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 11 years after, F/M, Faceless Arya, POV Original Character, future！arya, 中文, 作者英文很差
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samanthane/pseuds/Samanthane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>龙与异鬼的战争结束后珊莎接管了临冬城，瑞肯前往新的封地，琼恩坐上了铁王座。<br/>艾莉亚在战争结束后失踪，她的兄弟姐妹没能找到她，却在冰雪融化时找到了缝衣针。<br/>“艾莉亚已经死了吧？”这种想法随之诞生。<br/>珊莎的儿子阿利第十一个命名日，他遇见一对来历模糊的封臣，海丽雅特夫人和杜安先生。他和金发蓝眼的海丽雅特夫人成为了好朋友。<br/>他只见过这位夫人一次。他觉得她很熟悉，但并不敢确定。<br/>而爱和死，最美的就在半梦半醒间。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arry

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE：POV视角“我”是珊莎的儿子。设定是龙鬼冰火大战以后珊莎接管了临冬城。瑞肯——瑞肯——呃——我不知道……（其实他和席琳在一起然后搬到龙石岛去了）（大误）  
> *所以这是一个脑洞中的狗血向大团圆冰火结局，爱の大团圆  
> *无面者艾莉亚&临冬城艾莉亚的约定。本来是想写一个发糖的段子结果写成了二丫个人向，然后想做成长条又找不到足够的图……就成了这个鬼样子  
> *最后结局还是昆哥和二丫，每当我给这个CP脑洞上一个新属性，我就越发爱的深沉（烟）  
> *珊莎的CP你觉得是谁就是谁  
> *【【【警告：future！arya与假身份X2设定】】】  
> 其实是中午吃饭的时候想到那句对红和白的描写，然后就是最后那句话……初期想法是原著向暗示电视剧，如果人人都像我这么想那这个CP就没有虐梗了嘛最近找个新文五篇虐四篇我肝都疼了。全篇随想随写没有主题。  
> *像我这种从来不虐的作者现在已经很少了（烟）  
> *严·重·O·O·C

我第十一个命名日那天，母亲在临冬城举办了宴会。她说是“为我”，可我知道只有生日是我的，宴会不是；我很不高兴自己又给了大人们一个社交的理由。  
老实说，我对北境的封臣知道不多；这么些年熟悉的家徽也就只有那几个。母亲为我安排了历史课，可这并没有什么用：几十个家徽错综排开，我看哪个都眼熟，又哪个都认不得。这些图形脱离书本我就不认识了。  
整个宴会我都无所事事。大部分时间，我假装正经的坐在那儿，和海丽雅特夫人说话。她们家是很偏远的封臣；我看她的家徽，似乎在哪儿见过的，一时间又扯不清楚了，包括她的名字也很常见，仿佛就是在提醒人们想起点儿什么又最好不要想起来。我感觉周围很多人都和我感觉一样，但他们都不说出来，不懂装懂，好像对夫人家的历史很了解；而海丽雅特夫人始终不动声色，笑的非常狡猾。过了一会儿，杜安先生从她身边站起来，她松开他，就凑过来高兴的找我聊天。  
不知怎的，她总让我想起我姑姑；我是有个姑姑的，可她在我出生前就死了，战争结束后我母亲和舅舅一直在到处找它，可直到冬天结束也没有找到；第二年春天的时候，他们在长城以北找到了她的剑，缝衣针。她肯定已经死了。而且我姑姑是灰眼褐发，但海丽雅特夫人是金发蓝眼，年纪也比我姑姑大。再说了，她是个里斯人，从口音里我就知道。  
和她说话特别有趣。我像被引导着似的，不知不觉和她讲了很多事情：母亲、舅舅、维水爵士、战争后的临冬城；我给她讲母亲给我安排了很多课程但我根本就不想学，我想去当侍从以后做个好骑士仗剑天下，她耸耸肩问我：“天呐，你们这些小孩子怎么老是想往外跑？当初我像你这么大的时候，可是天天想着回家去呢。”然后她撑在桌面上挑起眉梢，兴致盎然的戳我的脸：“对了，你大名叫什么呀，阿利？我敢打赌这只是个外……”  
“阿利。”我告诉她，“我大名就叫阿利。跟着我姑姑取的。我姑姑死了。”  
她眼神闪烁了一下，偏过头瞧着我。她的表情没有什么变化，可我总觉她有一点难过。肯定是这样的。从小琼恩舅舅就说我很聪明。这时候，我母亲提醒我莫尔蒙家的小姐刚刚一直看着我，要我去找人家说话。我端起杯子不满意的站起来，海丽雅特夫人和我的母亲面对面。  
我好想知道她会对我母亲说什么。但我什么也没有听见，我回头的时候，她只是点头对我母亲问好。母亲说，没想到她们家竟然能来；听说这个家族在我外公还活着的时候就已经不活跃了，没想到渡鸦仍然能找到那里。我左看右看，看见杜安先生在和谁搭话；他飞快瞥了我一眼，只是很普通的一眼，可是我吓得杯子差点儿掉在地上。

金发蓝眼的里斯人海丽雅特夫人凝视着我母亲，最后她只回答她：“哦，珊莎夫人，我很荣幸。”  
“阿利很喜欢您呀。”母亲笑起来。她的红头发在蜡烛下微微发亮：“他很烦的。他像我妹妹。我妹妹小时候也不安静。您知道我妹妹吗？她超不安分，和我完全不一样……但是我一直很爱她。姐妹之间就应该互敬互爱。”她低下头眨眨眼睛。  
“这不是坏事。”夫人轻轻说，“我和您的妹妹曾有一面之缘。我们在峡海分开，许下约定……”  
母亲在我旁边坐下来。她托腮望着海丽雅特夫人，然而宴会上事情很多，哪里都需要她。她只好很快站起来，叮嘱我的朋友：“晚上坐一坐好吗？请务必告诉我您和我妹妹的故事。”  
我觉得杜安先生正望着这边，就悄悄看了一眼；那位黑色短发的先生盯着我做了个无辜的表情，吓得我赶紧转过去。  
海丽雅特夫人摇摇头：“夫人，一面之缘讲不出什么的。”

我摆脱了莫尔蒙家的小姐，继续凑到海丽雅特夫人身边来。她特别会说话，和她讲话很高兴。我继续给她讲我身边的事，她偶尔回答我“哦！”或者“原来是这样么？”或者“我简直没有想到”。  
“那个……您真的见过我姑姑吗？”我问她，“你们真的有约定吗？那是什么？”  
夫人凝视着我，慢慢睁大眼睛，最后挑挑眉毛。“你这种小孩子，就应该拖出去打一顿。”她皱起鼻子狡黠的看着我，有点儿生气似的，“来，我要把你从城墙上推下去。”  
我超级高兴我们能摆脱这儿到外面去。我和我的朋友在临冬城的城墙上吹冷风，她跑得很快，我根本追不上她。我给她展示我的弹弓和弓箭，带她去看娜梅莉亚和夏天，我担心冰原狼们会咬她，因为它们都没有见过里斯人，幸好它们没有。  
我真的好崇拜她。夫人把裙子挽起来，跑得飞快，半路上拉开我的弓箭一箭射在树干上，擦着我头顶飞过去。我跑过去问她怎么做到的，要她教我。她得意地笑起来，摇摇头。她问我问题，我回答她。我给她讲维水爵士在无旗兄弟会的经历，有人告诉我他一直暗恋我姑姑。他还教我唱“你是我的森林爱人，我是你的森林姑娘”。我给海丽雅特夫人唱了一遍，她若有所思的偏过头。  
“你们都好幸福啊。”她对我说，却靠在城墙上望着临冬城的月亮，“不过，好像和我没什么关系了呢。”  
她声音低低的，我不知道怎么回答她。“他们根本就没找到我姑姑。只找到了她的剑。”我忍不住把一直的秘密告诉她，“我才不相信我姑姑死了。琼恩舅舅和瑞肯舅舅都说我姑姑特别厉害。”  
“‘凡人皆有一死’。”她拖着腮帮子问我，“难道很厉害的人就不会死吗？他们总有一天会死的。”  
“不……我不是这个意思。”我明白她在说什么，急着否认到，“我是说，我不相信她会死在那个时候。我姑姑肯定还活着，但也许她受了伤，改变了样子，我妈妈和舅舅才找不到她。”我遗憾的问她：“海丽雅特夫人，如果不知道一个人的样子，还能不能找到他？”  
夫人抬起一只眼睛。“啊，亲爱的。”她叹口气，蓬松的金发落在肩膀上，“你总要知道些什么的。如果你知道那些更重要的特质，脸算得了什么呢？记住，阿利，个子会长高，脸会变化，身材会改变，这都是变动的东西。只有不变的才能帮你认出一个人。”  
“记忆。记忆是独有的特质。”她蹲下来，悄悄告诉我，“姓名可以替换，脸可以改变，但有些记忆永远不会消失，你明白吗？这是一种感觉。感觉该怎么描述呢？你能看见时，你会从眼睛里看见记忆。你闭上眼睛，它就抽象成声音和气息。你会在气息里感受到记忆。只要明白这一点，你永远都可以很快的认出一个人；不过并不是很多人明白。”

她听起来有一点惋惜，我好奇的问她：“真的可以吗？假如您闭上眼睛，您能够认出杜安先生吗？”  
我的朋友望着月亮，眼睛转来转去。“让我们试一试！”她一下子跳起来，愉快的往下向大厅里跑。我们站在大门口，海丽雅特夫人闭上漂亮的眼睛，拍拍裙子走进去。我跟着她在人堆里转来转去，突然向后跌了一下，差点儿摔在地上。  
杜安先生抓住夫人的手腕，黑曜石一样的眼睛不高兴的看着她。“你要是摔在地上我可没办法让时间回转。”他对我的朋友说，别有用心的看我一眼，“噢，感觉你恢复了一颗童心呢，夫人。”  
“也许你一生下来就会拉弓射箭，不过我可不是。”海丽雅特夫人耸耸肩，也回头看我一眼，“瞧！”  
“啧。我以为你早就过了被人担心本末倒置的时候。”他拍拍夫人的脑袋，接下来却对我说话，“小少爷你过得很开心嘛。”  
“开心是好事。”我辩解说。  
“是好事。”夫人重复我的话，批评杜安先生说，“你这人相当讨厌。从我第一次见你你就一直这么讨厌。”  
“可惜他早就死了。”先生假装严肃地说。  
“我又没说是谁。”夫人一针见血，狡黠的回答他，“我只说了是你。”  
我带夫人去参观临冬城。我们见到母亲、琼恩舅舅和瑞肯舅舅，可是她没有找她们说话。她只是远远看着他们，咬住下嘴唇。我继续给她讲我的姑姑，讲她的墓穴，想从她碧蓝的眼睛里看见她的记忆，我闭上眼睛，试图分辨她的气息。但是我没有做到。我什么也感受不到、什么也看不见。我问海丽雅特夫人，她和我的姑姑到底有什么约定；她若有所思。  
“哦，那很久了。”她回答我，“我不记得了，亲爱的。”  
我不知道她是不是在说谎，我也无从分辨。我们再一次回到大厅的时候，宴会就要结束了，我母亲发疯一样找我，把我拖到角落里冲着我尖叫，我的朋友躲在旁边一副习以为常的表情，鼓起脸。当人烟渐渐稀少时，维水爵士从背后冲出来，突然抓住她的肩膀。  
“抱歉——非常抱歉，夫人——”他语无伦次的说，“我注意了您很久，您实在是让我——让——”  
“你的女孩儿在那里。”海丽雅特夫人同情的回答，望向临冬城地下墓穴的方向，“我听阿利说起过你的故事。人死不能复生……先生，我很遗憾。”  
我也看向墓穴的方向，看回来。

我睡觉的时候不关窗户，因为我喜欢夜风吹动窗子的感受。那天晚上，我始终看着窗外，似乎想看见什么，然而只看见了月亮和塔楼。但我不是一个人。有人一直陪着我，我知道。也许我知道是谁，但是我说不出口，我也没有证据，那就是感觉——你不知道它有没有出错，但你就是相信它。  
第二天，参加我命名日宴会的客人们陆陆续续回家去。海丽雅特夫人也是这天回去。她不起眼的家徽没让多少人对她和杜安先生留下印象。夫人过来摸摸我的脸，跟我愉快的道别，说看见自己的领主一家过的很幸福，她觉得十分高兴。然后她绕了一圈，慢慢走回去，杜安先生牵着马顺便旁若无人的读一本书。  
“——呀，你是在偷袭我吗？”他突然转过去一把攥住夫人，面对面注视着她，而我惊讶于他的迅捷，“可能女孩觉得自己已经出师了。”  
海丽雅特夫人笑起来。“你要是各个方面都不胜过我，我才不跟你呆着呢。”她说。  
“我昨天一直没在正确的地方看到你。”杜安先生严肃地提醒她，“我觉得我知道你在哪儿……”  
“拜托，能者多劳嘛。”夫人不在意的回答，“嗯，我知道你一个人能干两个人的工作。”  
“可是本来我一点钟就可以睡觉，结果我六点才睡。现在早上九点，我觉得我要晕过去了。”先生抱怨说，“我竟然连续看了五小时冰原狼。”  
“娜梅莉亚会咬你的，这是友善提醒，真的。”  
“那我很庆幸她没有。”  
“噢，我很抱歉，相当抱歉……我保证下次绝对不……”海丽雅特夫人咯咯咯愉悦的笑起来。“不，”杜安先生直截了当的打断她，“我是说你不该这么做。”  
夫人好久没说话。她只是照例的耸耸肩，一言不发，看不出什么表情变化。

“——啊。”最终她平平淡淡的回答说，“只是完成了我和临冬城的艾莉亚·史塔克的约定而已。”

我有一种别样的情绪；然而我无法言表，只能模模糊糊的感受它。我想说点什么，又说不上来；最后我什么也没说。  
“哦，一个约定。”杜安先生若有所思，“也许我可以知道那是什么。”  
“那是秘密。”而海丽雅特夫人拒绝说，金发摆来摆去，“秘密说出来就不是秘密了。”  
先生微微皱眉，抬起一只眼睛观察着她。“女孩缺乏荣誉。”他很不高兴的摇头。  
“事实上，女孩从来都缺乏荣誉。”夫人言之凿凿的回复他，“反正我什么也没耽误，是不是？”她狡猾的问：“回答我呀，难道某人把渡鸦的信交给女孩的时候，就没有预想过某些情况吗？”  
先生冷着脸一动不动，眼睛从她左边扫到右边。  
“是么，那么谁都什么也不要说。”他假装正经的虚起眼睛，勾起嘴角，“然后某人和女孩各自保持各自的秘密。”

我只有那一次见过海丽雅特夫人。在我十一岁命名日宴的一个月后，似乎发生了什么大事，好像是谁死了，我也不太清楚，只有母亲显得有一点惊慌，但很快就没事了。在那之后，我一直按照夫人的建议，又去好好分辨其他人的气息，试图从他们的眼睛里读取记忆。我不知道我进步了多少，但是我知道我总会进步。  
我灰眼褐发的姑姑已经消失了十五年，我从来没有找到她，从来没有见过她。但我总是会想起第十一个命名日的晚上，我曾经见到过来历模糊的杜安先生和海丽雅特夫人。我始终没有知道她和我姑姑间到底有过什么约定。  
我反复的在回忆里揣测他们的一举一动。我闭上眼睛，也让记忆里的我闭上眼睛。杜安先生瘦高，发色和瞳色如同黑曜石，看不出年纪；海丽雅特夫人金发蓝眼，是口音严重的里斯人。然而我极力探索，却只嗅见难以言喻的东西：碧海的苍蓝、丁香的轻吻，我察觉那日早晨临冬城有猩红的味道与银白的清香，不属于维斯特洛的奇妙腔调，还有无尽的冬天与无尽的雪，深林与狼群，像冬雪玫瑰般馥郁。  
这好像一个梦，然而我说不清楚，我不能证明梦是真的，也不能证明梦是假的，这就像你打开一个盒子，你永远的卡在将开未开的那一瞬间，你对其中有什么心知肚明，然而箱子不能打开，一切都不确定。  
我唯一确定的是，我、我母亲、其他人或者海丽雅特夫人——她这样在我面前出现，只有一次出现，却让我印象深刻——我们都各有各的生活，也各有各的幸福。这是好事，我们不应该将它打破。  
很多次在梦里，十一岁的我骑马追上海丽雅特夫人的马车，我撕心裂肺的问她你是谁，你认识我姑姑吗你到底是不是她，这是你的真名么是你真实的脸吗，然而她只是不愠不火的言辞模糊的对我微笑，而我总是渐渐远离了她，彼此隔着一片深深的大海。我越发觉得这是一个真相般的谎言，或谎言般的真相，却微妙的保持了平衡——包括海丽雅特夫人和杜安先生，彼此心知肚明却从不了解透彻，游刃有余的维持着这样一个模糊而美丽的平衡支点。  
最近我很少再做这样的梦。或者说，就算梦见回到那个早晨，我也不会再害怕的去寻找真相。第十一个命名日的夜晚，我对我的新朋友说，有一天我要把我的姑姑找回来。

噢。那时她告诉我，爱或者死，最美的就是半梦半醒之间。

——FIN——


End file.
